


Knowing the Steps

by notallbees



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Dancing, Ethereal Moon Spoilers, Euphemisms, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Male My Unit | Byleth, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: "Will you be joining us for tonight's celebrations, Sensei?" Claude asked, walking over to join him."Do I have a choice?" Byleth asked in a deadpan voice.Claude laughed. "Not at all. But it would be nice to think that youwantto spend time with your favourite students, instead of being forced to."Byleth nodded. "I wouldn't miss it." He gestured toward the door, indicating that they should walk together, and Claude gladly followed."And I hope you know," Claude continued as they left the classroom, "that it's traditional for you to dance withallthe eligible young ladies."What if Byleth and Claude didn't justdancetogether on the night of the ball?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 303





	Knowing the Steps

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a one-woman mission to give claude and m!byleth the sexytimes they deserve.

The day of the ball dawned bitterly cold. All the students sat shivering through their final lessons of the month, huddling close to one another for warmth. Hilda and Marianne shared a heavy shawl, while Ignatz was practically sitting in Raphael's lap by the time the Professor brought his lecture to a close. Claude allowed himself a small sigh of relief as he gathered his books; at least the hall would be warm tonight, and if he played his cards right, perhaps he could find someone to warm his bed after as well. 

As he stood, Claude's eyes met Byleth's across the hall. He was momentarily surprised by the realisation that Byleth had been watching him, but he disguised it with a cheerful smile. 

"Will you be joining us for tonight's celebrations, Sensei?" Claude asked, walking over to join him.

"Do I have a choice?" Byleth asked in a deadpan voice. 

Claude laughed. "Not at all. But it would be nice to think that you _want_ to spend time with your favourite students, instead of being forced to."

Byleth nodded. "I wouldn't miss it." He gestured toward the door, indicating that they should walk together, and Claude gladly followed.

"And I hope you know," Claude continued as they left the classroom, "that it's traditional for you to dance with _all_ the eligible young ladies."

"I see," Byleth said, looking thoughtful. "Is that true for all the academic staff?"

"Absolutely."

Byleth glanced at him. "So I'll expect to see you in the arms of Professor Manuela before the night is over."

Claude chuckled. "Damn. Beaten at my own game." 

"That's not like you," Byleth said lightly, reaching to open the door for him as they approached the main hall. 

"Give me a break, Sensei," Claude said, laughing. "I'm not used to this cold weather, I'm off my game."

Byleth smiled as they paused just inside the hall. "Is the weather so different where you come from?"

"Mm," Claude hummed, nodding. "Compared to being up here in the mountains, it's like summer all year long."

"And that's why you're off your game?"

Claude glanced at him. "So you noticed I'm not from Fódlan," he said instead of answering. He gave an exaggerated sigh. "It's true, I'm a beastly foreigner."

A faint crease appeared between Byleth's narrow eyebrows. "Claude—"

"Don't worry," Claude said, winking at him. "I'm not here to corrupt the good, pure children of Fódlan. As fun as that sounds."

Byleth hesitated, still frowning. When he spoke, his voice was soft. "I know what it is to feel like an outsider. You're not alone here, Claude."

The unexpected intimacy of his words rendered Claude momentarily speechless, but he rallied quickly, drawing on a grin. 

Byleth spoke again before he could interject. "Besides, some around here would benefit from your corrupting influence."

Claude laughed softly. "That sounds an awful lot like heresy, Sensei." 

"Does it?" Byleth asked, his expression unchanging. "Then you had better behave."

"Haven't you noticed by now that I'm no good at doing what I'm told?" Claude parried, thrilled by this unprecedented level of cheekiness from his Professor. 

Byleth watched him calmly. "You like being in control of a situation." His clear gaze bore into Claude, blinking slowly. He suddenly seemed much closer than he had a moment ago, close enough for Claude to smell the clean scent of his hair. "Don't you?"

Sometimes Claude forgot about Byleth's almost unnerving ability to see into the heart of someone, to draw out the bitter, painful core of them with only a few quiet words. It was a quality he admired as much as he feared, and he couldn't deny that the thought of being _seen_ excited him. "Doesn't everyone?" he asked in a poor attempt at deflection. The cold really _was_ getting to him. 

Byleth cleared his throat and took a step back, putting a little distance between them. "I have some things to take care of before the festivities get underway."

"See you tonight then, Sensei."

Byleth nodded, and swept away in the direction of the dining hall. Claude watched him go for several moments, a faint smile on his face, before giving himself a shake and heading in the direction of his own room. 

—

The ball was as splendid as everyone had promised it would be; more so, even. Although never temperate, drinking to excess wasn't encouraged at the monastery, but this night seemed to be an exception, and wine was passed around eagerly to soothe the throats of thirsty revellers. It seemed to be the one night of the year that staff and students alike truly let their hair down, at least as much as anyone could under Rhea and Seteth's watchful gaze. The glow of hundreds of candles combined with the heat of so many flushed faces and eagerly swaying couples to make the hall comfortably toasty. 

Even with the unprecedented freedom granted to the attendees, the whole affair was still much quieter, more refined, than the sporadic events Claude had attended since being recognised as the von Riegen heir. 

Claude made sure to ask for Edelgard's hand early in the evening, and thoroughly enjoyed her failed attempts to keep the suspicion out of her tone as they conversed lightly while they danced. When the song ended, he exited the dancefloor to a backdrop of suspicious glances and murmurs that weren't quite low enough to go unheard. Foreigners were unusual at Garreg Mach to begin with, let alone those with such a scandalous upbringing. Still, Claude had thought his fellow students must have tired of discussing his sudden ascension by now; it had been almost two years for him, after all. 

For a while he watched his classmates dance, and drifted from one conversation to the next without settling, making his way slowly around the hall. It was hard to break the habit of observing everyone around him, but it didn't lessen his enjoyment of the event. 

"What did you and Edelgard talk about when you were dancing?" Lysithea asked, as she and Claude watched the other two heads of houses sway with their respective partners. "She looked cross with you."

"Nothing of consequence," Claude murmured. "I merely complimented her outfit."

Lysithea let out an unattractive snort. "No wonder she was cross."

"Why?" Claude asked, feigning innocence. "I was being perfectly genuine."

"Perhaps you were," she said, looking at him slyly. "It must be driving her mad, not to know whether you're sincere or not."

Claude laughed. "We can but hope. Say, Lysithea—" He broke off again as he caught sight of Byleth standing beside a nearby table, looking out at the dancers with something like wistfulness on his stoic face. "Excuse me," he murmured, setting down his drink, and ignoring Lysithea's muttered complaint.

Claude walked over to where the Professor stood. He seemed to be watching Dimitri and Edelgard dance with their respective partners, his face serene. Claude called out to him, grinning when the other man met his eye. With instinct driving him, Claude reached out for Byleth's hand, and gave him a gentle tug. There was a moment of resistance, but when Claude winked at him, he relaxed and let himself be led to the dancefloor.

Claude's heart beat heavy in his throat as he led the Professor between the slowly circling couples. Normally he prided himself on having a good read on the people around him, but Byleth had stubbornly remained a mystery despite all of Claude's efforts to get to know him. They'd spent almost every day in one another's company for nearly a year, but there were still so many unanswered questions. Still, they didn't matter in that moment, as Claude led Byleth to the dancefloor and lifted his hands, offering to let the other man lead.

Smiling, Byleth clasped Claude's hand gently, and placed the other on his waist, and together they started to circle the other couples together with a moderate amount of grace. It seemed unlikely that Byleth had learned to waltz in his time before coming to the monastery, and Claude couldn't help but wonder who'd been teaching him the steps, but when he voiced the question aloud, Byleth only responded with an enigmatic smile. 

"It's a wonder I trust you at all," Claude murmured, laughing softly. "You're almost as secretive as I am."

Byleth raised an eyebrow. "That's high praise, coming from you."

"Isn't that proper, when you dance with someone?" Claude asked. "To lavish them with praise?"

"So you didn't mean it."

"Did you want me to mean it?"

Byleth smiled faintly. "How should I answer? Do you want me to be charmed by you?"

"I want everyone to be charmed by me," Claude replied, adroitly turning Byleth to avoid another couple. "But I should particularly like to charm you, Sensei."

"Then keep dancing with me," Byleth said, holding his gaze. 

Heat filled Claude's chest, and his heart raced. "Y-yes," he murmured, trying vainly to recover himself. "Gladly."

They danced until the end of the song, and into the next. Claude chattered away about his classmates, the other professors, and pressed Byleth without success on the topic of whether he planned to continue teaching the following year. And all the while, Byleth's hand was like a brand against his skin, a promise separated by the layers of their clothing. Just before the song drew to a close, Byleth's hand slid to the small of his back, drawing him closer, and Claude's eyes widened.

"Sensei," he murmured, smirking a little. "People will talk."

"I thought you enjoyed scandalising people."

Claude chuckled. "I can't deny that. When your very existence is a scandal, you have to use the tools you're given." He deliberately stepped back as the music fell away. "Come, I've kept you to myself for far too long."

"Am I obliged to dance with everyone now?" Byleth asked, watching him from beneath lowered eyelashes. "Or only the eligible young ladies?"

"Am I not as fair as any maiden here?" Claude teased, winking at him.

"Fairer," Byleth said, without a trace of irony. 

Sweet fire engulfed Claude's heart, surging up his throat, tingeing his cheeks. "You should be careful, Sensei," he said, willing his voice to remain steady. "A man might get the wrong idea."

Byleth was unmoved. "And what would that be?"

Before Claude could invent a response, they were interrupted by the giggly attentions of several girls from another class, all of them eager for the Professor's approval, bickering good-naturedly over who he should ask to dance. Claude fell back with a rueful smile. 

"Thank you for the dance, Sensei," he said, sweeping into a bow.

Byleth acknowledged him with a nod, although Claude could feel the Professor's gaze lingering on his back as he wove his way through the crowds of students to the far side of the room. He helped himself to a cup of sweet wine, draining it in two gulps before setting it down again heavily. When he raised his head, he found Hilda standing only a few feet away. 

"Hilda!" he said, beaming at her. "Enjoying the ball?"

"It's alright, I suppose," she said, brushing an imaginary piece of lint off her skirt. "Although I wish these boys would try a little harder to learn their steps. My delicate little toes can only handle so many people stepping on them."

"May I wish your delicate little toes a swift recovery," Claude said, eyeing the way she was tapping a foot in time to the music. "Although it seems they may already be on the mend."

Hilda huffed. "You and Sensei seem awfully cosy tonight," she said, nodding her head in Byleth's direction. 

Claude cursed inwardly. He thought he'd hidden it fairly well, and he hoped that it was only Hilda's eagle eye that had noticed. "He looked so awkward standing there," Claude said, reaching for another cup and taking a more measured sip. "Still, he seems to be getting plenty of attention now."

Hilda sighed and threw up her hands. "You're hopeless. Why don't you just invite him to the Goddess Tower and have done with it?"

"The _Tower_?" Claude spluttered, wine spilling down his chin. He turned to Hilda, an incredulous laugh bubbling out of him. "Why—on _earth_ would I want to do that?"

"Your room then," she said, waving a dismissive hand. "Whatever's going to stop you pouting."

"Pouting?" Claude asked, bemused. 

Hilda nodded. "Pouting." She glanced out across the hall, a sly smile sliding onto her face. "He can't take his eyes off you, you know." 

Heat chased up the back of Claude's neck. "Ahh, the trials of being beautiful."

"Tell me about it," Hilda sighed, tossing her hair. As if in answer to her complaint, a boy chose that moment to approach Hilda for a dance, giving Claude a wary sidelong glance as he fumbled through his request. Taking the hint, Claude retreated from her side with a bow, and cast his gaze around the hall once more. Byleth was no longer where he'd been moments before, and Claude scanned the room, his eyes catching a flash of dark material as someone stepped out into the cloister. 

Intrigued, Claude set down his cup and followed. 

Thanks to the cold evening, few had stepped outside, except those on their way to the Goddess Tower. Byleth stood alone, looking out at the moonlit courtyard, his shoulder pressed against one of the stone pillars. 

"A little lonely out here, Sensei," Claude said softly, stepping up beside him.

Byleth blinked at him. "Claude."

"Something on your mind?"

"No. I just wanted some air." Byleth turned toward him. "Is there something on _your_ mind?"

An involuntary smile touched Claude's mouth. He was giddy, a little drunk, his heart racing. He watched Byleth's gaze roam over his face, and lower, lingering at his throat. A shiver rolled down Claude's spine once more; he wasn't going to get a clearer invitation, not from Byleth. 

Claude leaned in, placing his hand on the wall beside Byleth's head. "Sensei," he murmured. "I've enjoyed your company tonight."

Byleth blinked at him. "As have I."

"I should like—" Claude began, and broke off, laughing softly. "Sensei, would it be too forward of me to say I'd like to enjoy your company a little longer?"

"Did you want to...dance more?" Byleth asked, brow creasing. 

Claude laughed again. "Ah...in a sense. But I thought we might continue in my room, away from prying eyes."

The confusion in Byleth's eyes cleared, and he nodded. "I see. You want to tumble me."

Claude loosed a startled laugh. "I—"

"My room is closer," Byleth continued, impervious to Claude's surprise.

"Right," Claude said, his mind for once stumbling to catch up to his mouth.

Byleth nodded. "I'll go ahead. Follow me in a few minutes."

"Alright," Claude breathed, stepping back to allow Byleth to pass. He watched Byleth walk away, glad of the cool air on his warm skin. 

—

Byleth's door was ajar as Claude approached a short while later, but he still knocked before pushing it open. As he entered, he noted that Byleth had removed his robe and gloves. Without them he appeared softer, smaller, but Claude knew only too well that it was an illusion made by the dim candlelight. Byleth stood beside his desk, and he looked up as Claude entered from a book that lay open in his hands. 

"A little light reading before bed?" Claude teased, inspecting the title as Byleth snapped the book closed. It was a weighty tome detailing the habits and husbandry of magical and mythical beasts. "Or seeking a few pointers?"

The corner of Byleth's mouth twitched. "I'm not wholly inexperienced in these matters," he said, laying the book down gently. "Are you?"

Claude smiled wryly. "I've had a tumble or two in my time."

"Good," Byleth said, nodding. 

"Oh?" Claude raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you _liked_ instructing me."

"In this I'd prefer we meet as equals." 

Claude's stomach turned pleasantly. "As would I," he said, a smile warming his face. 

He took a step closer, lifting his hand, and Byleth grasped his fingers, raising their clasped hands as though they were about to start dancing once more. Claude used it to draw him closer, slipping an arm around his waist and leaning in to close the scant distance between them. Byleth's bottom lip gave like a damp petal under the press of his mouth, and Claude sighed and ventured the tip of his tongue beyond, a spark of excitement dancing in his throat when Byleth met it with his own. The kiss heated quickly, Byleth lifting both hands to cup them around Claude's jaw as he pressed their bodies closer together. Byleth was startlingly warm in the chill of his room, and Claude pulled lazily at his clothing, seeking skin as they slowly explored one another's mouths. 

Finally they broke apart, each breathing hard, and Byleth turned his attention to the bare line of Claude's throat, kissing there softly, before scraping his teeth along the tendon that ran up to his jaw. 

"S-Sensei," Claude murmured, breathless. Arousal burned through him, turning his insides molten, making him stiff in his breeches. He buried his fingers in Byleth's hair, clutching a fistful of it. "Mm—perhaps we could do this with less clothes on."

Byleth drew back, watching him steadily. "Won't you be cold?"

Claude laughed. "I'm touched by your concern, Sensei." He reached out and drew a fingertip down the centre of Byleth's chest. "But I trust you to keep me warm." 

"I'll do my best," Byleth said solemnly, moving his fingers to the clasps on the front of Claude's robe. He raised an eyebrow, head tilting a fraction, and when Claude nodded his assent, Byleth tore it open without hesitation. He swallowed Claude's surprised sound with another kiss, helping him to shrug out of his clothing, and discarding it on the floor behind him. 

Claude set to work assisting him, reaching between them to loosen Byleth's belt and unfasten his own breeches. They made their way clumsily across the room, tearing eagerly at one another's clothes, stumbling out of their boots and breeches in their hurry to fall into bed together. 

When he'd gotten Claude down to his smallclothes, Byleth pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his lap, leaning down to steal another kiss from him. He pressed one rough hand against the side of Claude's neck, warm despite the chill of the room. It made Claude tingle pleasantly, and he was all too aware of the heat between his legs, and the answering stiffness that was currently pressing against his stomach.

"Sensei," Claude murmured against the other man's mouth, wrapping his fingers around Byleth's slender hips. "I want to pleasure you. Where should I begin?"

Byleth hummed in thought, then he nudged Claude's head to one side and closed his mouth around Claude's earring, biting his earlobe gently. 

"Nn...not that this isn't fun," Claude managed. He dug his fingers into Byleth's hips, feeling the shift of his powerful thighs, and then he slid a hand between them and cupped it around Byleth's cock. 

"Ah—!" Byleth gasped, hips jerking forward in answer. 

Claude allowed himself a triumphant smile, and reached into Byleth's smallclothes to stroke him properly. His cock was hot and velvety in Claude's hand, and he threw his head back with a low groan as Claude stroked and squeezed him without haste. It was by far the most animated that Claude had ever seen him outside of a battlefield, and he determined to enjoy as much of it as he could before the night waned. 

"This is a whole new side to you, Sensei," he teased, sliding his other hand up Byleth's chest, thumbing over one stiff, pink nipple. "I think I'd like to see it more often."

Byleth groaned, his breath warm against the side of Claude's neck. "I'm—not sure the other academic staff would approve."

Claude chuckled. "I can just picture Seteth's face if he walked in on us like this."

With a low growl, Byleth gripped a fistful of Claude's hair and tugged his head back. "I don't want to think about Seteth right now."

"Oh no?" Claude murmured, his interest piqued. "Do I detect a hint of envy, Sensei?"

Byleth shook his head. "I can just think of better things to set my mind to."

"That sounds promising," Claude murmured. He tilted his head, and sighed at the delicious mix of pleasure and pain when Byleth didn't release his grip. "Did you have plans for me?"

"Mm," Byleth hummed, rolling his hips against Claude again. "I want to taste you."

Arousal surged up from the base of Claude's gut. "Please," he breathed, giving Byleth's cock another covetous squeeze. 

Byleth nodded, then he put a hand on Claude's chest and pushed him down onto his back. With a swift, graceful movement, he knelt on the floor between Claude's knees and started to stroke him through his smallclothes. His touch was firm and sure; it made sense that Byleth wouldn't be the sort to tease, but it did nothing to detract from the excitement of his fingers encircling Claude's cock, or the thrill of him lowering his head and pressing his lips against the fabric. He stroked Claude slowly, then he slipped his fingers inside Claude's smallclothes and drew out his cock, letting it fall against his lower lip. 

"S-Sensei," Claude murmured, pushing up on one elbow so he could watch. 

It almost undid him, to watch Byleth part his lips eagerly, the way he swallowed down Claude's cock without preamble. Even in this, Byleth applied himself with the same single-minded determination he applied to every situation, eyes closed as he sank down until Claude's cock bumped the back of his throat.

"Goddess," Claude groaned, falling back onto the bed. He dragged his fingers through his hair, and lifted his hips unconsciously, eager for more. 

Byleth suckled him, caressing the head of Claude's cock with his tongue, then withdrew some way to stimulate the sensitive ridge with his lips. The contrast of such gentleness against his previous motions sent a thrill down Claude's spine, and he grabbed handfuls of the sheets, bouncing up on his toes to try and thrust deeper into Byleth's mouth. 

A soft groan was the only response; Byleth otherwise took him without complaint, and Claude could feel him swallowing reflexively. He thrust up again, and Byleth moaned around him, grabbing onto his hips tightly. 

"S-sorry, Sensei," Claude gasped. "Was that—" He broke off into a groan when Byleth sank down deeper on his cock, sucking him with determination. Claude had only been somewhat truthful in telling the Professor he had some experience in this; it wasn't the first time he'd dallied with another in this way, but such assignations had been brief, messy, and uncoordinated. It was clear that Byleth had a little more knowledge of such matters, for all his brisk manner about it, and it was clear also that it he continued in the same vein, Claude was going to embarrass himself very shortly.

"S-Sensei," he managed, trying to tamp down his building arousal. "H-have you ever—mmnh—have you ever—ridden below the crupper?"

Byleth raised his head finally, pulling his mouth off Claude's cock with an audible _pop_. He nodded slowly. "Have you?"

Claude propped himself up on his elbows once more. "I've tried a few things."

The snort he received in response made it clear that Byleth had seen straight through him. "Are you asking?" Byleth asked, watching Claude carefully, "or offering?"

Claude swallowed thickly. Byleth's fingers still held his hips tightly, calloused palms rough against his thighs. Claude touched his bottom lip with his tongue. "Offering?"

Byleth raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? I would not wish to hurt you."

"I'm not some pure maiden," Claude said, chuckling. "I believe I can...accommodate you, Sensei."

"I believe you can," Byleth agreed, with the hint of a smile. He moved away, wiping his mouth on the back of his wrist. "Take off your things." 

Claude didn't rush to comply; he watched Byleth stand and go to his desk, rummaging around for something. "What're you looking for?"

"Oil," Byleth replied. "I'll need something to ease the way if I'm to go groping for trout."

Claude blinked at him, and a snort of laughter caught him by surprise. "Excuse me," he said, smothering it quickly. "What did you say?"

"You'll not take my cock without a little aid," Byleth murmured absently, still rummaging. Finally he straightened up with a bottle of oil held in one hand, and glanced back at Claude. "You're still dressed."

"I wouldn't call this dressed," Claude pointed out, sitting up, "but I take your point." He shed his remaining garb, and shuffled backward onto the bed at Byleth's urging. His belly was full of eels, his whole body taut with anticipation. 

Byleth shed his own remaining clothing and joined Claude on the bed, covering him with his body. It was a joy to press themselves together without the layers of clothing in between, new and terrifying and wonderful all at once. Byleth kissed him eagerly, skimming his hands down over Claude's ribs, then catching one of his thighs and squeezing it firmly. Claude ran his fingers through Byleth's hair, brushing it back from his face. 

"Are you going to—" he began to ask, when Byleth broke the kiss to trail his lips down Claude's neck. "Mm—what was the turn of phrase you used? Grope for trout?"

Byleth nodded. "Should I begin?"

Claude hummed his assent. "But let me know if you find any fish in there," he said, with a wry smile. 

"Don't worry," Byleth said as he was applying the oil to his fingers. "I'm very good at catching fish."

Claude barked with laughter. "This is the strangest pillow talk I've ever been graced with."

Byleth leaned in and kissed him slowly. "Would you prefer I didn't talk?" he asked softly, moving his fingers between Claude's legs, finding the little knot of his hole and stroking it slowly. 

"N-no," Claude murmured, swallowing a gasp. He pushed his fingers through Byleth's hair, drawing him in for a lazy kiss. "Mm, I like the sound of your voice. Although it may be a little hard to pay attention in class after this."

"Lucky for you that you'll be graduating soon," Byleth teased. He circled Claude's hole with his fingertip, then rubbed over it slowly, back and forth.

Claude let out a weak laugh. "Are you going to tease me all night?"

Byleth watched him steadily. "I'm waiting for you to relax."

"Oh," Claude said, and laughed softly. "Do I not seem relaxed?"

"You seem like someone who hates not being in charge," Byleth murmured, stroking him a little more firmly. He kissed the corner of Claude's mouth, then moved to his jaw, then the side of his neck. When Claude tipped his head back with a sigh, Byleth closed his lips around Claude's throat and sucked slowly. 

"I—don't mind _you_ taking charge, Sensei," Claude said, breathless. 

Byleth hummed against his throat, then he began to work down, kissing down the centre of Claude's chest, pausing to dip his tongue into Claude's navel, scraping his teeth over the soft skin of his abdomen. And then just as his lips reached Claude's cock once more, he nudged the tip of his finger inside, pushing in a short way. 

"A-ah," Claude sighed, tensing up instinctively at the intrusion, before forcing himself to relax. 

"That's it," Byleth murmured. "Let me in, Claude."

"Nn, Sensei," Claude groaned, letting his head fall back onto the pillow as Byleth took his cock in his mouth. 

Byleth held him on his tongue as he slowly worked his finger deeper. It wasn't quite what Claude had expected; from the stories the soldiers shared, he'd prepared for it to hurt a great deal more, and he hadn't expected Byleth to take such care with him, although he reflected that he shouldn't have been surprised, as Byleth took great care in every matter involving his students.

"You look so serious," he murmured, reaching down to brush Byleth's hair out of his eyes. "Very...studious."

Byleth frowned, and lifted his head with a wet sound when he released Claude's cock. "Catching fish is a serious business."

Claude's eyes widened, then he collapsed back in a fit of giggles. "C-catching—f-fish," he choked, helpless with laughter.

"You're not taking this seriously, Claude," Byleth said sternly. 

"St-stop," Claude begged, reaching up to wipe his eyes. "I can't breathe."

Byleth's soft answering laughter surprised him. "This is fun," he said, leaning his cheek against Claude's thigh. 

Claude blinked down at him, his laughter subsiding. "Isn't it always fun?"

Byleth wrinkled his nose. "It's more fun with you."

"I'm—flattered," Claude said, smirking to cover the racing of his heart, the flush that stole across his cheeks. "Don't go easy on me though."

"I won't," Byleth promised, bringing his other hand up to stroke Claude's cock back to hardness. "Spread your legs again."

Claude swallowed thickly, obeying without question, and Byleth wasted no time in returning to his prior task, applying a fresh coating of oil before pressing inside him again. It felt better this time, smoother—he was more relaxed, Claude realised, and wondered whether Byleth had made him laugh on purpose. He bit his lip, trying in vain to tie down the grin that wanted to spread across his whole face, and reached down to stroke Byleth's hair back from his face again. Byleth sighed, leaning into his touch like a cat, nuzzling his mouth against Claude's cock.

"Sensei," Claude murmured, his stomach twisting in anticipation. "I said don't go easy on me. I can take more."

Humming in agreement, Byleth put his hand into the crook of Claude's knee to tilt his hips higher, then without hurry began to work a second finger inside him. 

"O-oh," Claude sighed, lifting his hips to try and encourage Byleth deeper. "That's good."

Byleth frowned, and tilted his hand, changing the angle, and then his fingers pressed down on something that made Claude shudder. 

"F-fuck—wait," Claude gasped, trying to bear down on his fingers again. "There, again—"

Ever patient, Byleth pressed down again, grinding in a circle over the same spot. It filled him with the strangest sensation, like the build up to his climax, only endless, a yawn that didn't stop. "Claude," Byleth murmured in wonder. "You look…"

Whatever he'd meant to say, he didn't finish the thought, and Claude was too stunned by what Byleth was doing to him to ask what he'd intended to say. "Nn—harder, please," Claude begged, instinctively reaching down to touch himself. Byleth caught his wrist and drew Claude's hand to his face, then turned his head to bite the heel of his palm, and then his thumb. At the same time, he obliged by pressing his fingers more deliberately over the same spot. 

Claude shuddered, falling back with a soft cry. He felt on the verge of his climax, yet simultaneously as though he would never reach it. It was both wonderful and maddening, and he dragged his fingers through his hair, trying to ground himself in the sensation. And then Byleth curled his tongue around Claude's cock, sinking down over the length of it, and Claude lost himself entirely. Pleasure swept through him, too sudden and startling for him to give warning, but Byleth swallowed his issue without complaint. 

"Ah—" Claude gasped, hips twitching under Byleth's hands. "I—mm, that was—unexpected."

Byleth sat up, licking his lips in a manner that was going to haunt Claude's thoughts for days to come. "Really?"

Claude smirked. "Well, not _wholly_ unexpected, but I didn't foresee you having such deft fingers."

"I know how to do more than swing a sword," Byleth murmured, kissing along the inside of Claude's thigh once more.

"Speaking of swords," Claude began, sliding his foot down, catching Byleth's cock between his toes. "Why don't you show me a little swordplay, hm?"

Byleth groaned. "Your lines are almost as bad as Sylvain's."

Claude feigned offence. "I'm wounded."

"You'll live," Byleth teased, moving up to kiss him. 

With a sigh, Claude wrapped his arms around Byleth's shoulders and deepened the kiss. Byleth pressed against him, and again there was that thrill, the delightful shock of another warm body against his own. Claude tingled with anticipation. 

"Are you ready?" Byleth asked, anticipating his thoughts.

Claude nodded, and reached down between them to capture Byleth's stiff cock in his fist. He guided it down between his legs, to where he ached to be filled. Byleth reached down to assist him, pushing in slowly. The head of his cock slipped in, shocking a gasp out of Claude, but Byleth didn't leave him time to adjust, just kept pressing in until their hips were flush, and Claude was doing his best to disguise his laboured breaths. 

"Alright?" Byleth asked.

"I—may have underestimated you," Claude said tightly.

Byleth huffed with amusement. "I'll go slowly."

Claude nodded, but even slowly, it stole his breath when Byleth started to move, filling him with a heady mix of unfamiliar pleasure and a dull, pleasant ache. 

"This would be easier from behind," Byleth observed after a few careful thrusts. 

"Oh?" Claude said, forcing a laugh. "I thought you _were_ doing it from behind."

Byleth pulled out slowly, and lay down beside him, reaching for the oil again. When he was satisfied, he nudged Claude over onto his side and pressed up close behind him. With some awkward negotiation and laughter, they managed to get themselves arranged once more, and Byleth slid into him again, more smoothly this time. The angle _was_ better; Claude appreciated not having his knees in his armpits, and Byleth seemed content to be closer to him, pressing his lips to the back of Claude's neck and murmuring sweet nothings to him as he fucked into him slowly. 

"I suspect—Hilda will have—something to say—about this," Claude said breathlessly between thrusts. 

"Why?" Byleth murmured. 

Claude laughed. "Special treatment."

"From me?"

"Mm." Claude caught Byleth's hand, lifting it from his hip to kiss his palm. "But I know you don't have favourites, Sensei."

Byleth made a considering sound. "If I did," he said eventually. "I think it would be you."

Absurdly, given the position they were already in, heat rushed to Claude's face. 

"After Lysithea," Byleth finished.

Claude burst out laughing. "Break my heart, why don't you, Sensei?"

Byleth huffed, and pressed a kiss to the back of Claude's neck, just brushing his hairline. "Your heart is strong enough to withstand anything I could do to it, Claude."

A shiver rolled down Claude's spine. "Naturally," he said, forcing the expected roguish tone into his voice. "But a man in my position has to be careful."

"What—_position_ is that?" Byleth asked in a low voice, emphasising his words with a particularly hard thrust. 

Claude's breath caught sharply. "Mm, this one's enjoyable," he purred, rolling his hips back into Byleth's next thrust. 

Byleth groaned, long and low. "I'm—close," he whispered. 

"Don't hold back on my account."

"Claude—" Byleth groaned. He thrust into Claude several more times, rough and eager, then he pulled out suddenly. Claude felt the eager shift of Byleth's knuckles against his skin, then the hot, molten feeling of his spending splattering across his backside. "Oh," Byleth sighed, sounding almost surprised.

Claude chuckled, looking back over his shoulder. "Oh?"

Byleth frowned slightly. "I didn't...mean to do that."

"I'm flattered," Claude said, winking at him.

"I'll get something for you to clean up with," Byleth muttered. 

"Thanks," Claude said, his eyes following Byleth as he stood on shaky legs. "I suppose we should bid one another goodnight. Unless of course…"

Byleth glanced back at him. "Unless?"

Claude grinned. "Unless you wanted to try it the other way around?"

A moment passed, and then Byleth returned his smile. "I'm game if you are."

Laughter warmed Claude's cheeks. "You should know by now, Sensei. I'm game for anything."

**Author's Note:**

> [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1199814539744821249) | [my three houses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=23985107)  

> 
> show me some love! \:D/


End file.
